Look After You
by Hannah-clocks
Summary: Jasper kills again and the guilt eats away at him. He no longer thinks he should be a Cullen. He just doesn't have the control. Jasper leaves, and has to rediscover who he is and where he truly belongs. Loosely based on the song Look After You by The Fray
1. The Kill

**A/N: This is a story I'm writing based on one of my favorite songs, Look After You, by The Fray, (Lyrics at the bottom). In a nut shell, Jasper feels as if he's a disappointment to Alice and decides to leave. It takes place quite a few years after Breaking Dawn, when Renesmee is fully grown. **

**The first time I related this song to Twilight I thought of New Moon, when Edward left Bella. But the second verse of the song, the part about control, reminded me of the first chapter of Midnight Sun, where Jasper is in the cafeteria really thirsty and Alice is trying to help him through it. Then I thought, what would happen if Jasper were to leave Alice and the Cullens? And thus, this story was born. **

**And a big thanks to my most wonderful beta in the whole wide world, ****TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice. YOU ROCK!!!**

**Please Review (Reviews will make me love you). Enjoy!**

**(P.S- I didn't no what Jasper's favorite animal was, so I chose the wolf. It makes the most sense to me, I mean the reason it wouldn't be in Twilight, would be because of Bella's reaction when Edward talked about eating wolfs in Eclipse)**

**(P.S…S- I decided that the motorcycle Edward had in Eclipse would be a Harley Classic. My dad has one. It's really cool, and fits the description well.)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the great and wonderful Stephanie Meyer, and therefore do not own the great and wonderful Twilight (Darn)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Look After You**

**Chapter One**

I was cramped up in my study reading some old book, but I knew it was hopeless. With the combination of my pending thirst and the high levels of lust pulsating from the three couples in the family room, it was next to impossible to concentrate.

Since I had made it two and a half weeks without a single hunt, I decided that it was time to reward myself with the meal of my choice, wolf. I jumped out the window so not to catch the attention of the people downstairs. I made my way across the lawn to the garage, where my shiny Harley Classic, a gift of Edward's, was waiting. I jumped on starting the engine and drove down the winding drive.

Strange, how no one came after me. Usually my family wouldn't allow having me hunting alone. They were either too caught up in what they were doing now, or they were actually beginning to trust me. Either way, I was fine with it. I hadn't slipped up in over five years, and I trusted myself completely.

It would have been fine to hunt with someone, if the people I actually enjoyed hunting with were home. Alice and Emmett, my two favorite hunting companions were in Paris currently, along with Rosalie. I had decided to opt out of this trip, seeing as I had gone shopping with Alice in London last week, and, although I do love being around Alice, carrying her bags and running around a city for five days just doesn't suit me to well.

Alice was always my first pick when hunting. She trusted me even more than I trusted myself, and even if I was going to mess up, she would see it and stop me. That little back up had helped me out quite a few times.

Emmett was my other favorite. It's not that he had any special powers or anything. It's just that he tended not to watch over me as much as the others. While the others tended to be tense and worried, Emmett would be relaxed and have fun on a hunting trip.

So, here I was, riding down the road with the wind in my hair; my new favorite form of travel. I reached the Canadian border in a few hours time, and my hunting spot in just an hour on that. As I parked my bike on the edge of the secluded forest, I pulled out my cell phone, which I had turned of for the ride. Forty-seven missed calls from Alice. I didn't think much of it because she was probably just calling to tell me what she bought at every store, which she had a tendency to do when I wasn't there. I decided to call her back after my hunt.

I threw my cell phone into the saddle bag of my bike and ran out to my favorite spot. When I arrived, I greedily sniffed the air. Ah, wolf, my favorite scent. I caught scent of a pack about an estimated mile away, and I took of like lightning. So consumed with thirst, I didn't even attempted to sneak up on them. I jumped on the large alpha and sucked it dry within a minute. The other wolves had scattered in my haste.

I took another whiff of the air in hopes to catch the scent of my escaped prey, but another scent came through. I took off at full speed before my mind even registered what the smell was.

Human. Spilt human blood.

My conscience clouded over and instinct took over. I didn't even have the sense to register that it was even remotely wrong. In my mind there was only one thing: Thirst, extreme, undeniable thirst.

I reached the edge of the clearing where my prey lay. I peeked out to see a climber at the bottom of a cliff with a massive head wound. I advanced greedily.

When I reached his side, I heard a faint heartbeat. The man was still slightly alive, but he wouldn't be for long. I sunk my sharp teeth into his warm neck and drank. The sweet blood slid down my burning throat and completely extinguished the fire a relief I hadn't experienced for quite some time. I became lost in the richness of the taste. I had not a care in the world as I drained the man dry.

When I finished, I pulled my head up with a satisfied smile plastered onto my face, which faded soon as the cloud over my conscience cleared, and was replaced with the torturous expression of guilt and pain.

The wrong that I had done came flooding into me with a wave of guilt. I had killed a man. He probably could have survived if it hadn't been for me. I murdered him. I took him away from friends and family, and for what? A small relief of the burn in my throat, a small feeling of satisfaction, a satisfaction that was being consumed with guilt. I was a horrible monster killing for so little.

I don't know how long I stared at the man's face. It hurt to look at it, but for some reason, I couldn't look away. I couldn't stop looking at my mistake. It was like looking at myself; looking at the evil, monstrous vampire inside of me.

I reached down to grab the body. I couldn't just leave it here with all of the distinct markings on it. I might have been evil, but I wasn't suicidal. When I touched the body, it was ice cold. I must have been sitting here longer than I thought.

I picked up the body and ran back into the forest. I uprooted a descent sized tree, stuffed the body underneath and placed the tree back into place. The humans would never find it there.

I then ran back to my bike, started the engine, and began my long, lonely ride back to Forks. Hours of time to torture myself, thinking about what I have done, and, although I was dreading it, the sick, masochistic side of me was actually looking forward to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- So how did you like it? Please review with your thoughts, comments, suggestions, questions, or anything else you might want to say! Oh, and here are the lyrics to Look After You. **

Lyrics to_ Look After You_, by: The Fray

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

**A/N- Okay, before I go, I have a secret. You want to hear it? Okay, so you see that button down at the bottom of your screen. Yeah, the one that says review. It has been feeling pretty lonely lately, and it would just love for you to press it. That would make its day! So, go on, just press it! **


	2. Phone Calls

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy, along with all these technologically problems between my beta and I. Also I have about zero idea on what to do when technology problems arise. Therefore, this chapter is un-beta-ed, because I couldn't wait any longer. Again I'm sorry. **

**So, anywho, here's the chapter, enjoy! Oh, and please review, I love people's comments. **

**I'd like to thank my beta TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice** **for putting up with me.**

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer. (Do you really think if I was, I would be writing stories on fanfiction?)**

_Look After You_

_Chapter Two_

I rode for about an hour across the winding highways in the icy weather before pulling into a rest stop. That's how long it took for me to realized I had absolutely no idea were I was riding to.

I cut the engine as I reached the parking lot, got off the bike and began to pace.

As I saw it, there were two oppositions. The first was to head right back to Forks. Like every other time, my family would feel sympathetic, and Alice would fix everything. I just couldn't bring myself into doing that, not again. It killed me that I was the only one who didn't have control. My entire family, some even as newborns, was able to turn away at the scent of human blood, but not me. I couldn't do it. I just didn't have that kind of power.

That brings me to the second option: leave, and don't look back. In my mind, that was the best way to go. It would be difficult, and it would defiantly be hard on me and my family, but it was all I could bring myself to do. I just couldn't face them right now.

Through this entire inner conflict, an annoying beeping was reaching my ear, and now that a resolution was somewhat reached, I began to search for the offending noise. I unclasped the saddle bag to my bike, and dug through before emerging with my phone.

Flipping it open, it read that there were fifty-six missed calls and seven messages. And, although listening to the messages from my sweet Alice might break my resolve on leaving, I couldn't bring my self to delete them without first hearing her voice.

I pushed the button on my phone to listen the messages and the annoying voice of a woman reached my ear, announcing the date and time the message was recorded.

"You have seven new messages: Message One: January 10, 11:55 a.m.- _Hey Jazz, it's Alice. Just calling to talk to you about London. Emmett, Rosalie, and I are having a blast. It would be even better if you could have come, but I'm not holding that against you. Call me back when you get this. I love you! Bye!- _end of message."

"Message Two: January 10, 1:37p.m.- _Hey Jazz! You really need to start carrying your phone with you more often or at least turn the silencer off! So, I was just calling to see how you were. Oh, and I found this amazing sweater for you! Call me back when you get this. Miss you, Love ya, Bye!-_ end of message."

"Message Three: January 10, 2:05p.m.-_Jasper, it's Alice. I've been getting some pretty strange visions lately. It looks as if you're going hunting alone. If you get this message, please call me, and think twice before heading out there alone. I know you don't enjoy hunting with Edward or Carlisle, but you know they only come because they're worried about you. I know you're strong, but there are always accidents. Just promise you won't go out alone. Love ya, bye!-_ end of message."

"Message Four: January 10, 3:16p.m.- _All of you guys seriously need to actually answer your phones. Okay, so I know that you're hunting alone now. Just promise me that you'll be careful, I don't know what's going to happen yet, but I have a feeling that it could be bad. I can't seem to get a hold of anyone else either. What is this? Annoy the hell out of Alice day? I love you, be careful. Please call me soon.-_ end of message."

"Message Five: January 10, 4:29p.m.- _Okay, so Jasper, it's almost set in stone. You're going to kill a man. He's going to fall off a cliff and you won't be able to resist. If you for some reason get this message before it happens, turn back immediately. And, if you get it afterward, just remember this. I'll always love you no matter what mistakes you make. I'm catching the next flight home, so I should be there by tomorrow, bye.- _end of message."

"Message Six: January 10, 5:10p.m.- _Jasper I just got a vision, and please don't do it. I saw you leaving. Please don't go! Jasper, there is no reason for you to go. All of us will still love you no matter what you do, so please don't abandon your family! We can get through this like we got through it every other time. Just don't go!- _end of message."

"Message Seven: January 10, 5:21p.m.- _You're leaving Jasper, and I know there is nothing I can do about it. If there were any options left to crack your resolve, I would be trying, but I know there isn't any way of stopping you. I can see this now. I'd just like to say something. All of us will miss you terribly, and I will always love you no matter what. Goodbye Jasper, and remember that you are always welcome home.- _end of messages."

One dry sob fell from my lips as I lowered the phone, crushing it in my hand. "Bye Alice," I whispered when I chucked the broken phone into the nearby forest.

I watched it fly through the air and shatter on a tree, successfully shattering my heart in the process. I turned slowly back to my bike, and mounted it, before pulling out of the rest stop, and back onto the highway. I headed south-east, not wanting to come near Forks. I wanted with all my heart to go back, back to Alice, back to my family, but I couldn't. I couldn't face them with my shame. I couldn't live with them, knowing that I was alone in the struggle for control.

As day turned to night, and night back to day, my bike continued onward. I was unaware of where I was headed, or if I'd ever return. All I knew was that I had to do this in order to keep my sanity. So I waved goodbye to my past and looked ahead to what was to come, whatever it might be.

**A/N- So… What'd you think? Again I would love to hear your thoughts, so go right ahead and click upon that nice, convenient review button. **


	3. Visions

**A/N- yeah I know that took forever and you all hate me now. Bu to make up for the really long time between updates I made this chapter really long. So enjoy! Oh, and please review. Good or Bad, I want to know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Alice's Point of View**

I was walking down one of the busy London streets on the way to my favorite mall along with Rosalie and Emmett, when I decided to call Jazz and tell him about our trip. I'd been calling him a lot lately, even though he rarely turns his phone on. After talking to him for about three hours yesterday, I have been trying to refrain myself from distracting him too much, but couldn't hold off any longer. I had to hear his voice.

I pulled out the silver phone from my bag and pushed speed dial one. The phone went straight to the answering machine. "Hello, you've reached Jasper, leave a message." BEEP.

"Hey Jazz, it's Alice. Just calling to talk to you about London. Emmett, Rosalie, and I are having a blast. It would be even better if you could have come, but I'm not holding that against you. Call me back when you get this. I love you! Bye!"

I placed the phone back into my bag, still wishing he would have answered, but I wouldn't let my short depression ruin my mood. I jogged at human speed up to Emmett and Rosalie, who had gotten a few yards in front of me during the call. I then had a short vision, _Rosalie tripping Emmett as we raced down the street._ I laughed inwardly, as I caught up to them.

"Hey Emmett, race me to the next stop sign?"" I said when reaching them.

"You are so on!" Emmett said, while looking for the stop sign. As Emmett looked, I winked at Rosalie, who instantly got the message.

"On your mark, get set, Go!" I yelled as I started running at a normal human pace. When I made it to the stop sign, I glanced back to see Rosalie about five yards away and Emmett sprawled on the concrete twenty-five yards back. Rosalie and I began laughing hysterically, as Emmett pulled himself up, glaring at us.

After claming down, we walked the last block to the mall with Emmett sulking and Rosalie still in a fit of giggles. We then began to shop. Rosalie and I ran from store to store, tossing bag after bag into Emmett's arms, who tagged along behind us.

After about an hour of shopping, we found ourselves in a small, designer clothing boutique, where I came across the most wonderful sweater for Jazz. I hurried up and purchased it, then pulled out my cell phone as I waited for Rosalie to finish up. Jasper still hadn't returned my previous call, so I decided to try once more. The phone didn't go straight to the machine like the first time, but still made it there eventually. I listened to his message once again, and then left my own.

"Hey Jazz! You really need to start carrying your phone with you more often or at least turn the silencer off! So, I was just calling to see how you were. Call me back when you get this. Miss you, Love ya, Bye!"

I put away my cell just as Rosalie and Emmett walked up, Emmett's load now just about doubled.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel now? You know, relax a bit, maybe hunt," suggested Emmett. He was trying not to be completely obvious in the fact that he was bored stiff with shopping, but I could see right through him. Even so, I decided to humor him this once, and give him a break. We had been shopping for the past few days nonstop, and Emmett needed some time to restore his masculinity.

As we began our long walk back to the hotel, Emmett decided that we would all go hunting next. About half way back, the first of my visions hit. It was fuzzy but still decodable. I saw Jasper riding past the Canadian boarder on his bike, and Jasper taking down a full sized deer. Although the vision was short it could only mean one thing, Jasper was going hunting alone.

I looked up at Rosalie and Emmett who had pulled me into a nearby ally way during the vision. They both had the same look of a mix of worry and curiosity on their faces.

"What'd ya see," said Emmett, a little too eagerly, receiving an elbow in the side from Rosalie for his bluntness.

"Umm, nothing, just Jazz, and speaking of him, I should probably give him a call," I said, as hurriedly walked further in the alley before one of them could realize my hesitation. I didn't want to worry them, or any of my family, with the faint visions I was having, but I had to warn Jazz.

I pulled out my silver phone again, pushed the speed dial and waited for him to answer. Again, after a few ring, the phone went to answering machine, where I left another message.

"Jasper, it's Alice. I've been getting some pretty strange visions lately. It looks as if you're going hunting alone. If you get this message, please call me, and think twice before heading out there alone. I know you don't enjoy hunting with Edward or Carlisle, but you know they only come because they're worried about you. I know you're strong, but there are always accidents. Just promise you won't go out alone. Love ya, bye!"

I walked back up to Rosalie and Emmett who quickly looked up and stopped talking as they saw me approach. Wow, I wonder what they were talking about.

"So, how's Jasper?" asked Rosalie, in her attempt not to pry.

"He wasn't there. He must just have his phone off," I said offhand, not wanting to continue with this subject. It's not that I wanted to hide this from my family. I just didn't want them to worry, nor did I want to get Jazz in any sort of trouble when nothing was really set in stone yet. I just had this felling…

Emmett, Rosalie, and I continued our walk back to the five-star hotel without a hitch. Rosalie was too polite to bring up Jasper again, and Emmett was too afraid of what Rose would do to him to say anything.

We arrived at the hotel within another half-hour, dumped our load, and left to find a nice place to hunt. We all climbed into the jeep that Emmett just had to rent, and drove of to a location he had found on our last trip to London. The place was filled to the max with bears, but that's what one is to expect when Emmett chooses.

We all split up to feed, and while Emmett and Rosalie headed straight for some grizzly dens, I went for another feeding source: wolf. I have been refraining from eating any wolf lately because of Bella's extreme aversion, so now was a great time to make up for it.

I whiffed the air and caught the scent: closest pack was about two miles north of my current position. I took off full speed towards the location. I crept slowly upon the clam pack and jumped. I snapped the alphas neck and threw it down before the others could scatter. I snapped three more necks, and then began my feast. I drained the first three, and then stalked over to the alpha which I had saved for last. My teeth sunk into the hard flesh with ease, and blood flowed down my waiting throat.

Half of the large wolf was drained when the vision hit. It was like a repeat of the attack I just made, but with another vampire playing the lead, Jasper. The vision was clear, set in stone. That could only mean he was about to act on it. Another vision hit immediately following the first. It was blurry, and all I could make out was Jasper's guilt ridden face. I wasn't exactly sure of what this could mean, but all I knew was that it had the potential to be bad, very bad. I dropped the wolf I was still clinging to and whipped out my cell phone. My first thought was to call Jasper, warn him, but I knew that I had to warn the others first.

I first called Carlisle, since he'd know best what to do. I rang thrice, but then proceeded to voice mail. "Hello, you have reached Dr. Cullen. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you." BEEP.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. Jasper's gone hunting up in Canada and I know that something bad is going to happen. Please, if you get this message, try to stop him, or at least go find him and help him out. Thank you. Bye."

Next I tried Edward, because I knew he would help out Jazz. I called his phone, which went directly to voice mail, without even a message for the caller. That's Edward for you. I decided against leaving a message, since they would know once Carlisle answered his phone, which was likely to happen soon, seeing as he had patience to worry about. I next went to call Bella, and then Esme, both of which had the same result as Edward. Where was everyone?

Finally out of people to warn back home, Jasper was the next option. I didn't need my 'sight' to know that his phone was still off, but it still frustrated me when his phone went to voice mail yet again. I left a warning for him.

"All of you guys seriously need to actually answer your phones. Okay, so I know that you're hunting alone now. Just promise me that you'll be careful, I don't know what's going to happen yet, but I have a feeling that it could be bad. I can't seem to get a hold of anyone else either. What is this? Annoy the hell out of Alice day? I love you, be careful. Please call me soon."

I hung up the phone and just stood there for a few seconds in an attempt to cool my frustration a bit. If only Jasper were here to do it for me. Well, if Jazz was here, I wouldn't have the frustration in the first place, not that I'm blaming him. He can't predict the future.

After a couple of minutes, I looked out to see my scattered kill around the clearing. I quickly cleaned up, and ran back to the hotel. I threw my self onto the unused bed when I arrived and just stared at the ceiling, waiting for a vision to hit. No decision had been made further, so the same guilt ridden face of Jasper was still the only thing I could see. After about an hour of sitting there, something drastically changed. The vision was clear, but also, part of my worst fear.

A man fell from a cliff high above the clearing. After a few seconds, Jasper came stalking up to the man, with black, piercing eyes. He then leaned down and feasted upon the flowing blood. After it was drained, he looked up in happiness, which, in a few seconds, changed to guilt I had seen a hundred times today.

I snapped out of the vision, and pulled out my phone. I knew he wouldn't get the message, but I had to try anyway. The phone went straight to voice mail again, and left the message.

"Okay, so Jasper, it's almost set in stone. You're going to kill a man. He's going to fall off a cliff and you won't be able to resist. If you for some reason get this message before it happens, turn back immediately. And, if you get it afterward, just remember this. I'll always love you no matter what mistakes you make. I'm catching the next flight home, so I should be there by tomorrow, bye."

I hung up the phone and called the airport, scheduling a flight, which took a half an hour to persuade them to let us into the flight in three hours, which was full. I then proceeded to call Rosalie, and told here to get back to the hotel, without explaining further.

I then lay back down, to see what Jasper intensions were, and only one thing came. Jazz driving cross country on his motorcycle. My mind was cleared of all thoughts for a few second in the shook, and then everything came flooding back. Jasper was leaving. Without thinking, I called him again, to beg him to stay.

"Jasper I just got a vision, and please don't do it. I saw you leaving. Please don't go! Jasper, there is no reason for you to go. All of us will still love you no matter what you do, so please don't abandon your family! We can get through this like we got through it every other time. Just don't go!"

Hanging up the phone, I began packing up the bags as fast as I could. When I was almost done, another vision hit. It was close to the same as before, just so much clear. All that could mean was that he really was leaving for sure. I collapsed at this realization. I sat there staring at the wall before deciding to leave one last message to Jasper.

"You're leaving Jasper, and I know there is nothing I can do about it. If there were any options left to crack your resolve, I would be trying, but I know there isn't any way of stopping you. I can see this now. I'd just like to say something. All of us will miss you terribly, and I will always love you no matter what. Goodbye Jasper, and remember that you are always welcome home."

I hung up the phone, but it stayed in my hand. I stayed in the same positions, not moving, not thinking. Rosalie and Emmett came in worried, but I still didn't move. After what could have been minutes, or hours, or even days, I stood, and told them everything. Or, at least I think I told it to them. The voice that was saying it sounded foreign though, almost dead.

**A/N- So, what'd you think? Good, bad, most horrible thing you've ever read in your life. I really want to know. And you know what! Fanfiction provides a nice review button so you can tell me. So review, PLEASE.**


	4. Running to Nowhere

**A/N- Thank you people so much for your reviews, they make me feel all happy inside. Because of your niceness, here's chapter four!!! Again thanks!!! Enjoy! Oh, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I am not, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer. (Darn)**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Jasper's Point of View**

I drove. And I drove. Non-stop, for days on end, I drove. There was no general direction or destination to my driving, I just kept going. On the highway, through small cities and towns, everywhere I could to keep mind off, well, everything: my family, my life, my home, and most of all, Alice. But it seemed as if, the farther I drove to get away, the farther my thoughts would follow to keep up. But I still kept driving.

I tried not to stop. The longer I stay in one place, the easier it is for my thoughts to catch me, and drown me. The farther I drove south though, the harder this became. I had already had to stop twice because of sunlight beating down on my diamond-like skin. There were a couple of close calls without someone here to predict the weather for you. Damn. There come those thoughts again.

I was now hiding out in one of the crappier motels somewhere in Oklahoma, or Kansas, or maybe even Colorado. State boarders haven't been registering that much. Back somewhere up north I stopped at a few ATMs to take out as much money as I could carry, and then proceeded to burn my credit cards. By the sound of the last message I had received, nobody was going to come looking for me, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was I didn't want to be found.

After a few hours of hiding out, I poked my head out the dusty curtains to see that night was approaching. I quickly gathered up my few belongings (a room key, my wallet, a jacket, and a helmet) and headed out to the lobby. As I approached the front desk, the young woman stared at me with lust from my appearance, which quickly changed to fear when I glared at here with my cold, crimson eyes.

"I'm checking out," I said in a harsh tone.

"Umm, yes, I'm going to need your, um, name, and then, um, your room key," stammered the woman. Like she really needed my name. As far as I could tell, I was the only person that was staying in this run down motel, with a five star only a couple of miles away.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said throwing her the keys, as I walked to the door at a maybe-too-fast-for-human pace. Not that I cared any more. I had no cover to keep, no residence to hold.

I decided to change my name back to Whitlock for the time being. Less association this way, less thought.

Getting back on my bike yet again, I started to notice the robotic tendencies of my actions. Between the driving and the waiting, I could see that with the position I am in now, there is nothing changing, nothing moving, an impasse. Until I make a decision to move forward into the dark abyss they call the future or go back to my life, I'll be here riding. I know that it's that easy to get out of the rut I'm in but, with my thoughts as jumbled as they are now, and the fear I have in sorting them out, getting out of this rut is next to impossible right now.

I kept on riding south, still with no destination. My mind was still running through the possibilities of where I could be going, too caught in thought to pay any attention to the gages on the bike. Before I knew it the bike began to slow, and then stop. Out of gas. I had pulled into the shoulder, and now was faced with yet another problem. Great. I began to push the bike towards the next exit, when a truck pulled over.

"Need some gas," yelled the driver, a balding middle-aged man, out the open passenger window.

"Yeah, that would help," I said back. I decided to accept the offer. Filling up my tank here, instead of walking to the next town would help a lot in my ride to, well, nowhere. It surly couldn't hurt.

The man parked his crimson truck and walked around to the bed to grab a red gas container.

"Thanks a lot man," I said, as I fill the tank of my bike.

"No problem," said the man. "So, where you headed?"

"Just visiting some family," I said offhand, far from the truth that I couldn't say. _You know, I'm just running from my family, because I can't control my thirst for human blood, and therefore am a disappointment. _Yeah, that answer would be perfect.

I then thanked the man, offering to pay for the gas, which he declined. As he turned to leave, the wind caught me of guard. The man's scent was blown to my nose, and all I could think was to feast. My conscience remand this time telling me how bad it was to kill a human, but at the same time, something else broke through: the fact that there was nothing stopping me. I could kill as much as I wanted, and nobody would be disappointed in me. There was nobody to talk me out of it. I grabbed the man by the shoulder and he turned back around curiously.

The inner battle was still raging on, as I inhaled his scent once more. I leaned closer, but something broke through the thirst. Alice. A picture of Alice appeared clear as day in my mind and I stumbled back. I'd been running from this all day, and now it caught up.

"Are you all right," said the man, confusion and curiosity coming out of him.

I looked over at him, trying to clear my head. "Umm, yeah, it's just…" I looked around for something to cover my slip. I pick the forgotten gas container off the highway and held it up, "you forgot your container."

"Yeah thanks," he said skeptically. By the look on his face, I could tell he thought I was some sort of freak that needed some sort of help. I quickly sent a wave of calm over to him, so that he would go report me to the nearest mental institute.

The man went back to his truck and drove off. I quickly remounted my bike and drove three times the normal speed-limit out into the night. I had to get away again. Away from my ever betraying thoughts. I drove for a long time, until I started to see the sun rise, when I quickly pulled into the nearest exit.

I came into an old run down town that seemed strangely familiar. I pulled into the oldest, run down motel I'd seen yet, and quickly went inside before the sun came out. I went straight to the front counter, where a man sat with a smile on his face.

"Well howdy there sir, what can I do for you," said the pudgy, overly-happy man.

"I need a room," I said in the dead voice I had required over the past few days.

The man's smile dropped a bit, but he still remained happy, sickeningly happy. "Well, we have lots of rooms here. What kind--"

"Anything," I interrupted, throwing a fifty over the table. "Will this cover it?"

"Well, um, sure," stammered the man. "Your change—"

"Keep it, just give me the damn keys," I was in no sort of mood to converse with this man, or anyone for that matter.

The man handed over the keys, and I quickly made my way down the single hallway towards my room before the confused man could say anything further. When I made it to the door I opened it. Well, more like forced it open.

The room was disgusting. By the minimal light coming through the curtains, I could tell that it probably hadn't been cleaned in years. Not that I cared. I wasn't on this trip for luxury. I made my way over to the dust filled curtains and pulled them aside slightly. What I saw was like a blast from the past. I knew this place looked familiar.

An open field lay outside the motel: a field that I had been to a few times before. A field where bloodless battles took place to gain nothing other than blood. A field where, in my mind, I could still see the strange colored smoke stacks, where I could still hear the ripping noise of the tearing of next to indestructible bodies, where I could still feel the agony, the pain, the war. A field where I fought, more than one hundred years ago.

**A/N- So, What'd you think? Tell me with a nice (or mean) review! So, I'm planning on rotating Point of Views every chapter or so between Jasper and one of the other Cullens (mostly Alice). What do you think? Again thanks for reading!**


	5. Breaking

**A/N- Happy New Year! I thought I would update one last time before the 2008 was over. I have no life, so what better way to ring in the New Year, then with FanFiction. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted me! I love you all! (In a non creepy stalkerish way.) So here is the final chapter of the year. Sorry if it's a bit dark and depressing, but it had to be. Enjoy anyway!!! Oh, and I would love some reviews from all you nice readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**Edward's Point of View**

Alice was still locked in her room. Her thoughts were, well, somewhat disturbing. It was like she was no longer the same person. Her thoughts were dark, depressing, and of no actual substance. With all my being I wanted to destroy Jasper for crushing my pixie of a sister's unyielding spirit, but I knew it wasn't his fault. No matter how hard it was going to be for all of us, I knew that Jasper would only leave if he absolutely had to, and I knew that it was probably just as hard for him, much worse even, but still…

"Any changes," said Carlisle as he walked into the family room to sit next to me. He and the rest of my family have been checking with me periodically throughout the past few days since Alice, along with Rosalie and Emmett returned from London. I was the only one that could possibly know what was going on in her head since she wouldn't speak with anyone.

"No," I replied. "Nothing at all. It's almost as if her mind has disappeared. It's still there, just it's not the same. Almost dead, but not quite. It's scary actually. I don't think I've ever heard anything quite like it."

The thoughts I heard from upstairs were really strange, even by my standards: every once in a while, I would hear Jasper's name, and then some sort of heart-breaking comment. Everything else was next to blank, except for a few scattered objects that would register in her mind. Comparing this next to Alice's normal mind, which was always flowing with happy, exciting thoughts, this was completely opposite.

I thought back to any time in my life where I had heard anything similar to this. Only one thing came to mind. When I left Bella, all of those years back. I remember just sitting around for days on end, not doing anything, just dead weight. The difference, of course, was that I had chosen that separation. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that if I really, desperately needed to, I could go back to Bella and make everything right. In Alice though, it's different. She has no idea when, or if Jasper will return. There is no hope.

I glanced over at Bella. _Is this what she went through when I left? This hopelessness I could hear in Alice. _I stood up slowly and went to sit next to my Bella.

"Is this what it was like for you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Remember back when I left you. This sense of lost hope and nothingness I hear from Alice, is that what you were like?"

"Not quite," she replied. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "You see, when you left, I was still human. I still had to go through the day to day motions. However minimally it was, I had to interact with others. What Alice is going through, it must be ten times worse. Just sitting up there, more or less lost without Jasper, it must be next to impossible to bear."

Bella, after finishing, let out a dry sob. I pulled her closer to me, and held her there, stroking her hair. It was all knew to do now. I couldn't fix anything, none of us could. We had not only lost Jasper, but Alice too. Our family was falling apart, and none of us had the power to pull it back together. We could always go looking for Jazz, but we could never willingly bring him back; he would have to make that decision on his own. Until then, I don't know what will happen.

I listened around to the thoughts of the rest of my family. All of them were sad and broken. Except Alice; hers were just dead.

**A/N- So, what'd you think? Review with your thoughts please. And a happy new year to anyone who is reading this. I hope yours is much more festive then mine, and if not, have fun anyway! Bye! (One hour left until 2009!)**


	6. Past Come Back To Bite You

**A/N- Here's chapter six!!! I would have updated sooner, but work and school and all that other joyous stuff got in the way. Anywho, Enjoy!!! Oh, and reviews would be nice. Reviews would be really nice.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Twilight.**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**Jasper's Point of View**

I emerged from the room as soon as the sun set bellow the horizon. Not wanting to come face to face with the happy owner of this fine motel, I decided to just jump out the window that was already falling of its hinges. I'd been staring at this battlefield all day, remembering the dark days of my past, my far past, but I had to get closer, just to know that it was real.

I remember the main battle that took place on this field as if it were yesterday. Maria, Nettie, Lucy, Peter, and I had all been leading our small army at the time. The battle took place in those few months that our army dominated; before Peter left and Maria went insane and started to kill the others. We had about twenty newborns on our side, compared to the enemies fifteen. We completely demolished them, with only losing one man.

I remembered the high smoke stacks that could be seen above the battlefield as we burnt the remains of our enemies. And I also remember the smaller stack where we burnt the remains of our fellow; it was no use keeping someone that torn up, and we had to move on quickly. That night the celebration was incredible. We had finally conquered Houston, which was only about five miles away from this point. We were the only army left to feast in that spot. I remember everyone was cheering and happy.

Everyone except Peter. I remember walking over to him late that night as he sat next to the ashes of the small smoke stack that we burnt our soldier.

"What's up Peter," I said to him. "Come join the party. We're planning to go feast soon."

"I'm not thirsty," Peter replied flatly. This confused me. It really didn't matter if you're thirsty or not. It was like a child being offered a big bowl of ice cream; no matter if he was hungry or not, he was going to try and eat it. I could feel Peter; he was regretful, almost grieving.

"What's wrong Peter? We just conquered Houston! Why so glum?" I asked.

"This is wrong Jasper! All of this. These bloodless battles for blood, why are we fighting them? Why do we need these cities? Why are we fighting these wars? We make all this new life, and for what? So we can just sacrifice our newborns, and kill more humans. This is so wrong."

That was the first time I ever heard Peter talk about his dislike for the war. I didn't know what to say to him, so I just left him there and joined back into the celebrations. A week later was when we had to kill of all of the newborns that had reached their year mark, when Peter took Charlotte and disappeared.

I was abruptly pulled out of my reminiscing by the sound of an inhuman ripping noise followed by an inhuman scream. For a minute, I thought it was part of my memories, before realizing that I was hearing it in present time. The wars, they were happening nearby.

I took of like lightening. These wars, they couldn't still be going on, they couldn't still be happening, that was over a hundred years ago. As I got closer though, I was in no doubt that it was a vampire battle. I stayed undetectable in the woods surrounding the clearing where the battle was taking place, and watched it unfold. It all looked so familiar, but at the same time, so foreign. It was like the memories I had about these battles were from a different life; a life before hope, before love.

I watched the whole battle unfold, all of the death, destruction, the burning. I looked on the newborns fighting, and saw the memories mix with the reality. I remember clearly making these newborns and then setting them up for these battles. I watch until the whole battle was over. I watched both sides take heavy damage and then one finally coming out victorious. I still couldn't believe it was happening.

The burning was starting and I really didn't want to stay for someone to detect me, nor did I really enjoy seeing the burning parts. Right when I was about to leave the leader of the winning army stepped out into the clearing and I froze. I recognized her. Oh, did I recognize her. I stepped out into the clearing without thinking. One of the newborns came charging at me and I crouched down in defense.

It was the strangest thing ever. The newborn came within yards of me, and then just turned back. I'd never seen so much control in newborns before.

"What's your business?" yelled the woman, who I knew as Maria, my old leader in these wars.

I straightened up and felt her demeanor change. She went from defense to happiness. "Jasper Whitlock," she said coming closer, "it's been far too long."

"Wish I could say the same," I mumbled, too low for her to hear.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?" she asked.

"I heard the battle and couldn't believe my ears. You still fighting these wars then?"

"Yep, I control most of the Texas area right now, even bits of Mexico. Well, don't be a stranger, come on in."

I hesitated, and she took noticed. "Don't worry, the newborns won't attack."

"How can you be sure of something like that," I remembered back when I used to look after the newborns. Even with my powers helping, I still couldn't keep them all in check.

"We have our ways," she replied. I was still curious to her means of control, but I didn't ask any further. I trusted that they were under control from her emotions though, so I followed.

She led me to a tent through the woods on the other end of the clearing. I walked inside to see two other vampires sitting in the tent. Knowing the way Maria runs here army, I could tell that these vampires were probably in the same position I was in all those years back. They were vampires that must have shown exceptional power, vampires that Maria kept over the year mark.

"Jasper, this is Christine, and over there, that's Joseph. Christine, Joseph, this is Jasper Whitlock," said Maria.

I appraised the two vampires. Christine was a short blonde, yet still somewhat intimidating. Overall she seemed like a happy person. That is always hard to come across on these battlefields, happiness. I then looked over at Joseph. He was tall, dark haired, and much more reserved. The kind of thing you usually saw here. Maybe the reason Maria kept Christine was because of here drive towards the wars, the happiness for fighting.

I walked over to Christine first to shake her hand. "Nice to meet--," I stopped dead in my tracks. I had the strangest feelings. Like my power to read emotions had just been turned off. I'd never in my life experienced anything like it.

"Christine, stop it!" scolded Maria, and my power turned back on. I looked over at Maria for an explanation. "Sorry about that," she began. "Christine has the power to temporarily cut off people's powers. Nice gift to have when dealing with armies of vampires."

I looked over at the giggling from of Christine. "Yeah, nice gift," I said, still a bit shocked. In all my years as a vampire, I'd never experienced anything like that. It reminded me somewhat of Bell—of my past, my far away past.

I then turned to Joseph. "Hello," I offered.

"Yeah," he replied then got up. "My work is done here, I'm leaving. Call me when were moving on." He then swiftly walked out of the tent. He was much more depressing then any one else I'd come across lately.

Maria turned to me as if to apologize. "Joseph is a bit more regretful in becoming a vampire."

"Then why keep him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I have my reason," she replied, almost as if she was plotting. "Boy do I have my reasons."

"What would those be?" I inquired.

"So Jasper, will you be staying with us?" she asked, completely ignoring my question.

"You know what, I probably should be going," I replied, not wanting to get myself involved in these wars again.

"Okay, then," said Maria. I then proceeded to walk out of the tent and back to the motel to collect my things and move on.

About half way back to the motel, I realized something. What really was keeping me from going back to these wars? Just for awhile, I could go back to my past, my far past, before all of the heartache. I quickly turned back and ran to the tent I had just left. I walked inside to see Maria, Christine, and Joseph all sitting around.

"You know, I think I might stay for a bit," I said.

"Excellent," replied Maria.

**A/N- So, what'd you think. Review!!!!!**

**Okay, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I had this huge brain thing, and now I've got this great idea for the rest of the story. (Yippee!!) The bad news is that I have to return to school on Monday and therefore updates will slow down a bit with homework and midterms and all that good stuff getting in the way. (Awww…)**

**Again, Reviews would be nice!!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. (and favorited, and alerted…)**


	7. Visitors

**A/N- I know, I know. That took forever, and you all hate me now. If anyone is still reading this, which I don't blame you if you aren't, I would just like to apologize, and say that it wasn't completely my fault. You see, first off, my computer was being mean and wouldn't let me write anything. Then, exams started, so my muse ran of screaming in the other direction (it hates tests). It just got back today from its hiding spot somewhere in Canada. Be patient with it though, exams still aren't over, the recent snow day only postponed them for five days, so Musey over here is still a bit paranoid. I will try my hardest to not screw up though. Reviews would be nice! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do really think I'm the great and wonderful Stephenie Meyer? If you do, well then thanks for the compliment, but sorry to burst your bubble. And to the sane people of this world, do you really need this disclaimer?**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**(When we last saw the Cullen's, they were at a depressing mood, sulking around their mansion. Don't worry, they'll snap out of it soon. You want to know how? Well then, you'll have to read.)**

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I watched the faces of my family sitting in the spacious living room around me. Everyone, including Emmett who was usually laughing and joking, was dead silent. It had been the same for the last few days, ever since Jasper left. Every hour or so, we'd hear a muffled sob coming from upstairs, or someone would slightly change there position, but that was it. I desperately wanted to break the silence, but there was nothing that I, or anyone for that matter, could say in order to fix anything. I was used to being able to keep family together, and fix things, but now I was feeling almost helpless.

We had sat staring at each other, at nothing, for almost three days straight now, only changing when Renesme went to sleep, or Jacob went to eat something. It was madding. I need do something, to fix this. I was about to stand up and say something, when Edward's head perked up and he started curiously looking out the window. I looked at him in confusion until I heard a car coming towards our mansion.

"Who is it?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention with my sudden speech.

"Peter," said Edward, who seemed confused. Peter, I thought to myself, Peter from Texas, Peter? Edward, catching my train of thought, nodded his head in my direction. As the engine of the car was cut, I stood up and walked over to the door, quickly followed by everyone. Sure enough, when I looked out, Peter and Charlotte were stepping out of their car and walking towards us.

"Carlisle," exclaimed Peter, "I was hoping you all would be home. It's nice to see you." Peter stopped in front of us on the porch. He appeared somewhat concerned, or urgent.

"Same to you Peter, and you Charlotte," I glanced over at Edward who had stiffened next to me. His eyes were wide in shook, and his expression was a bit of surprise, quickly fading to anger. I glanced back at Peter, much more worried then before. "Peter," I began, "What brings you all the way to Forks. Last I heard you were staying in California."

Peter glanced down at his shoes before answering. "Carlisle, I have some urgent new to inform you of. I would rather we do this inside the house," he said before looking up at me. His eyes had considerately darkened in a look of determination.

"Come right in Peter, have a seat," I moved aside from the door, allowing the guest to enter. They took a seat on the love seat, and my family surrounded them. We all took our seats, waiting for Peter to continue.

Peter looked around nervously while drawing in a deep breath. His eyes stopped on Edward, who was still tense, but waiting patiently for Peter to continue. Edward nodded, after some form of silent conversation passed between the two, and Peter turned to us. "This information is concerning your son Jasper," he said in a small voice. Everyone contained in the room stiffened, and all breathing to this point stopped. Even upstairs, where Alice was, became completely silent.

The silence lasted for the next few seconds, before I decided to break the tension. "Continue."

Peter looked up at me, "You all are aware of the gift I possess, correct." A few of us nodded, except Bella, Renesme, and Jacob, who continued to look confused.

"Maybe you should explain for some of us," I said, wanting everyone to be on board.

"Well, you see," he said, "I have the power of seeing the present. It sounds sort of strange, but I receive these visions quiet like those of your own Alice, but instead of being of the future, these are of situations concerning the present."

"Yes, but what has this got to do with Jasper," said Emmett impatiently.

"Well, I've been getting these visions lately of thing happening with him. Visions of where he's been," Peter looked around the room, making sure everyone was still on board. "And I know this for sure, Jasper didn't leave you all," He paused, as everyone's eyes narrowed in confusion. "He was kidnapped."

The room erupted in chaos, as everyone tried to figure out what Peter had meant. The only people that weren't confused, or surprised, were Edward and Alice, who had finally come down. They both looked prepared to kill.

"Silence," I said in a louder tone then I usually use with my children. Everyone looked up at me with surprise, but all noise stopped. I then turned to Peter. "Please tell us what you could possibly mean by that comment."

"Well, you see," he said, still appearing quite nervous, he really did not like the spot light, "Maria came hear to Forks and kidnapped Jasper a few days ago."

At this Emmett jumped up in anger. He was never one to think before reacting. "MARIA!?!"

Following this outburst, Peter shrank into the corner. Emmett large figure tended to scare house guest. Maybe that's why we didn't get them that often. My head dropped to my hands as I tried to calm myself, and work out the confusion in my mind. "Peter, if you could, please explain what you mean by that. As far as I know, Jasper slipped in his control and left on his own accord."

Peter, trying to regain his composure, stepped out from the corner and took a deep, unneeded breath. "Maria is trying to start another war in the South; you might have noticed it being quite quiet down there for the past few centuries. In order to do this, she has been recruiting a lot of her old leader. I myself saw this coming and went into hiding, before she could come for me. Jasper killing that man, Jasper leaving you; these were not just accidents. This was all a set up."

Again the room erupted in chaos. I held up my hand and wait for everyone to calm down. Once it was silent, I turned my attention once more to Peter. "If this is true, then how didn't we already know about it? We have Alice's visions on our side."

Peter looked up at this. "I'm not completely sure, but from what I have observed, Maria has a lot of powers of her own helping. She has quite the army built up down in Texas. One of her fellows she has acquired quite recently has the ability to shut off powers. She can pin point a persons ability and block them off around the area. It has limitations though. She has to have observed the person for awhile before using it on them."

"So, what she like stacked out our house or something?" inquired Rosalie.

"My guess is that she has been using the other power she has on her side. She changed other man recently too that has exceptional power. From what I have observed, the power is weak and limited, but still very effective towards those that don't know what is happening. The man has the power of manipulation."

I froze in shock at these words, not knowing what to think. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jacob from the corner.

Peter looked over at the werewolf a bit intimidated. "He can put thoughts inside of your head."

**A/N- What'd you think. Please read and review with any questions, comments, constructive flames, unconstructive flames, suggestions, threats, etc. (I'm really not that picky when it comes to reviews.)**

**Before any one yells at me, yes, I know Peter was not given a power in the Twilight books. But it makes sense to me. Why would Maria have kept him past his "expiration" if he really didn't have any exceptional powers?**

**Again., Thanks for reading!**


	8. Plan of Action

**A/N- All I've got to say is that I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to make a list of excuses like I have in the past though. So, let's just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Darn.**

_**Look After You**_

_**Chapter Eight.**_

"_My guess is that she has been using the other power she has on her side. She changed another man recently that has exceptional power. From what I have observed, the power is weak and limited, but still very effective towards those that don't know what is happening. The man has the power of manipulation."_

_I froze in shock at these words, not knowing what to think. "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jacob from the corner._

_Peter looked over at the werewolf a bit intimidated. "He can put thoughts inside of your head."_

**Carlisle's Point of View.**

The wall of sound erupted again. Everyone's mood quickly changed from the quiet monotony over the last few days, into this new sense of anger. Everyone, including Jacob to my own surprise, was angered at the fact that Maria had broken up our family. We all wanted Jasper back.

After a few minutes, everyone calmed down. It took longer than usual, seeing as we didn't have Jasper's subtle power to guide us, but nevertheless we all sat back in our seats. I looked around at the faces of my family, each of them showing a different reaction. Emmett sat with his fist clenching and unclenching, waiting for the opportunity to run straight to Texas head on and take Maria out. Edward seemed contemplative, trying to decide what the best plan of action would be. His demeanor was mirrored by Alice, whose eyes were far off in time. The rest of the family seemed stressed out to the extreme, eager to go and take Jasper back.

We were all waiting for one thing, a plan of attack. It took me a long minute to realize why this was taking longer than usual. Then it hit me. Whenever a vampire problem like this arose, Jasper was the one to take the first steps in planning our battles. Immediately after realizing this, I took my spot as head of the family and stood.

My family all looked at me expectantly as I began to speak. "Now, I know many of you want to go down to Texas right now and slaughter Maria," I paused to send a pointed glance at Emmett," but we must first come up with a plan of attack." Realizing that I had no idea where I was going with this, I turned to Peter, who had the most knowledge on this subject.

"First things first, we need to figure out what we're dealing with here. Peter, I'm going to have to ask you a few more questions on what you know about Maria's current army."

Peter, still looking uncomfortable at the fact that seven vampires, a half-vampire, and a werewolf all had their eyes trained on him, stood up to inform us of what we were currently up against.

"Maria's army currently stands at five newborns, and two older vampires. This is a dramatic drop from previous army sizes, but she does not feel the need for an excessively large army with Joseph and Christen by her side."

My eyebrow's pulled down in confusion, like most of the others surrounding me. Peter paused at this, to gage this reaction.

"Sorry, but who the hell are Joseph and Christen?" said Emmett, in all of his bluntness.

"Oh, my apologizes. Joseph is the man that can manipulate thoughts, and Christen is the woman who has the ability to temporarily shut off powers."

"Do you know how these powers work, so that we can gain a better understanding of how to fight back," I inquired, still confused on how this all could have slipped through our fingers.

"Well, Joseph can plant an idea into your head, sort of similar to Jasper's power, just with thought instead of emotion. It is exponentially more powerful when you face it unknowingly, but can easily be avoided with the knowledge of what you're dealing with. You see, he can place the idea of, say… wanting to eat cheesecake inside your head. Now anybody who didn't know what was happening would go out right then and purchase a cheesecake, regardless if they were a vampire or not. But, when one is prepared for this subtle attack, they can analyze this action and stop it, just by thinking, 'why would I want to purchase a cheesecake if it will taste disgusting and I'll just couch it up later?'"

We were all contemplating how we would avoid this type of onslaught in the future. Well, all of us except Emmett and Jacob, who were still giggling at the choice of example by Peter. Only they would find the word "Cheesecake" funny at a time like this.

"As for Christine," continued Peter, "she can shut off powers, which seems unstoppable at first, but as I said before, it is extremely limited. First of all, she can only shut off one power at a time and secondly, she has to have observed the person for quite some time, in order to gain the necessary information to tap into their power."

"But if she had to observe us, then why did we not realize that she was coming, " said Rosalie, from across the room.

"That's we Maria's power comes in handy," started Peter.

"Maria's power?" asked Bella, still in the dark for most of the things happening in the South, having not spent that much time around Jasper as the rest of us.

Peter turned his attention to Bella, realizing the same thing I had. "You see, Maria has the power to…sense where people are. She sort off puts her hand to the ground and she can pin point where everyone is by the motions the make. She figures out the lay of the land that way. It comes in handy around the battlefield a lot, you know, having the ability to know the enemy set up. It works in about a three mile radius."

"And how does this help Christen?" asked Jacob, his brow pulled down darkening his eyes. His look was of obvious frustration. He hated so much being in the dark with are strange vampirisms.

"You see," began Peter, finally beginning to relax around us, now that we were all on the same page, planning the same rescue, "Maria would have been able to scope out the area around the house and be able to observe Alice when she was the only one around. If Alice hadn't been watching for visions of Maria, then it would have been easy to slip through the cracks of her radar."

"So how could we possibly escape this power?" asked Edward, nervous about losing his crutch in battle.

"Well, we can't really escape it, but we can prepare for it," Peter's face became animated as we began to plan the specifics of the battle we were going to have to face. You can take the soldier out of the war, but you can never take the fight out of the soldier. "As I said before, Christen can only affect one person at a time. All we have to do is figure out which one she will go after, and then prepare them to fight without their power. Most likely, she will either go after Alice or Bella. Alice because she's so much attuned to her already or Bella because her power is most effective in battle."

My family was now all leaning forward on the edge of the seats, trying to gain as much out of Peter's lecture as they could while also adding comments now and again on the most strategical approach to the upcoming fight.

In the past, my aversion to battling with other vampires had not been kept a secret to those I love. But now, as we came closer and closer to going down to Texas, I couldn't help but justifying this one battle. Jasper was my son, my boy, and I would stop at _nothing_ to get him back.

**A/N- What'd you think. Please review with any questions, comments, constructive flames, unconstructive flames, suggestions, threats, etc. (I'm really not that picky when it comes to reviews.)**


	9. Details

**A/N: Two chapters in One Week. Yippee!! This one is short, but I promise that the action will pick up within the next couple chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Still not S.M., Sorry.**

_**Look After You **_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Alice's Point of View**

It was hard to stay depressed anymore after what Peter had revealed to us. My sadness quickly turned to anger, which gave me the drive to pull myself full force into the planning of Jasper's rescue. I was going to bring my Jasper home or die trying.

After Peter told us the basics of Maria's current army, we all jumped into finding the best solution. The hard thing was, our best military planner was currently M.I.A., but Peter's similar expertise helped us with that. Although Peter was never as into the war efforts as Jasper had been when they had fought with Maria all those years ago, he still made an okay substitute when it came to battle strategies and military tactics.

The most helpful aspect Peter had brought to the group was his ability to know what was happening in Texas at the very time. We could only get glimpses now and again, due to the block Christen was trying to hold steady over us. Nonetheless, every once in a while, she would slip up and he could get a glimpse of Jasper and the rest of the army.

Our first necessary task was to determine when and how we were going to attack. After quickly turning down Emmett's idea of running straight down to Texas and ripping them to pieces (I didn't need my visions to know that this would never work), we decided to get plane tickets for the next day in order to fly down. We were planning on landing south of where Maria currently was, and attacking them from the rear. Due to Peter's power and my visions, we were able to develop a pretty accurate map of Maria's positioning.

After a couple hours of planning, I finally persuaded Peter to tell us exactly what went down on the day Jasper left.

"Well, you see Alice, Maria and her clan were pretty much in it from the beginning," Peter started, as we took a quick break, so that Renesmee and Jacob could get some sleep. "At the original planning of this, Christen had cut me off, which is why I didn't immediately come and warn you all. The next things I saw were visions of Jason. He planted the idea of you going shopping with Emmett and Rose, and also the idea of Jasper staying at home, which gave the perfect window for an attack."

Peter paused his retelling in order to gauge all of our reactions. Even I was surprised by the amount of effort that went into the planning this kidnapping. What also surprised me was the seamlessness of Jason's power. His manipulation worked so well, that nobody in our family was able to realize it was even happening. We all sat around eager for Peter to continue.

"So, after she had you all out of town, she was able to instigate the death of a hiker up near the cliffs at the precise moment that Jasper was hunting; another perfectly constructed plan from Jason. Then all she needed to do was get Jasper to believe he need to leave, and slowly guide him to the south, through really subtle manipulation. It wasn't that hard, seeing as Jasper was more or less driving aimlessly. Whenever he was faced with a choice of which exit to take, or which way to turn, Jason would just guide his thoughts south.

"I was going to come and warn him, but I thought he would be able to figure it all out on his own. I underestimated his reaction to the killing. I kill humans everyday and don't stop to think anything of it. I never realized how much he, and all of you, put into this vegetarian lifestyle."

He paused in order to look sheepishly down at the ground. "Don't worry about it, Peter," said Carlisle as he entered from the kitchen. Although Carlisle was all for getting Jasper back, he preferred not to directly participate in the planning of the rescue. "It seems that in these days, few really do understand why we would take this quiet lifestyle in comparison to one in which you could be fully satisfied."

"Thanks Carlisle," Peter smiled slowly before launching back into his tale. "So, after Jasper arrived in Texas, his own curiosity brought him to the battlefields in which we had a couple of fights back in my day. After hearing the noises of a current battle, he was drawn to the sounds of his past. He conversed with Maria before declining the offer to join her coven once again.

"I was relived to find that his judgment was still intact, but that was before I realized that Jason had not been acting upon him at the time. You see, earlier during the battle, Jason and Maria had disagreed on some tactical points, and Peter was too angry to manipulate Jasper when he first arrived. But soon after Jasper left the battlefield, Jason found the strength to carry him back.

"Jason is an interesting character in these wars. He does not desire to be part of Maria's killing fest, but he really does not know if he could leave from Maria's hold. He reminds me a lot of me and Jasper way back when."

"Anyhow, Jasper came back to the fields and offered to Maria to stay for awhile, which brings us back to the present."

When Peter finished his speech, I immediately turned to Edward, who I knew had the same thought on his mind as I did. In order to escape from Maria, we would have to get through to Jason. But that brought the question, how do we stop him from fighting long enough to sell him a new lifestyle?

**A/N- What'd you think. Please review with any questions, comments, constructive flames, unconstructive flames, suggestions, threats, etc. (I'm really not that picky when it comes to reviews.)**


End file.
